Daggerford
General The village of Daggerford lies along the Shining River along the Sword Coast in Western Faerûn. It is a walled town with a population of approximately 900, with a number of outlying hamlets, farms and estates bringing the population to over 2,000. The town is strategically placed along the High Road and fortified by the local duke’s dwarven-crafted castle. It is primarily a farming community, but a desire to grow and be seen as an alternative to the northern city Waterdeep has caused the town to actively seek craftsmen and artisans. History The town takes its name from a 600-year-old legend about a boy who fended off a tribe of lizardmen with only a dagger. The first community was built along the shores of the river at that spot. After the Fallen Kingdom of the elves retreated to Evermeet, the Kingdom of Man controlled the region and Daggerford’s environs included all territory bordered on the north by Floshin, on the west by the Lizardmarsh, on the south by Dragonspear Castle, and on the east by the Misty Forest, although that territory is far reduced today. After the Kingdom of Man was ended by dynastic feuding, the people of Daggerford built a town proper near the shores of Delimbiyr, the Shining River. Eventually, the town and castle were walled in. When the Cataclysm occored Daggerford was overrun by the Druids of everbloom who managed to peacefully annex the Town into the Everbloom, as long as they promise to abide by natures rule they would be able to live their life as normal. The current Duke of the region is Maldwyn Daggerford, the duke gained his ducal rights by law of birth and was thought to lead by example at a young age, in his adolescence he was sent out to join the Everbloom in the front-lines to fight Thay. Maldwyn came back a hero of Everbloom after singlehandedly slaying a Thay necromancer, but his victory was bittersweet as he would upon his return hear the news of his mother’s death. Returning to Daggerford he took it upon himself to do anything to keep his subjects safe from the undead horde. He became obsessed with finding the ultimate solution to the undead scourge that was getting ever closer to his home. With the help of his Brother, Maldwyn managed to acquire an ancient artifact weapon said to be the ultimate weapon against Undead; a fire sword called Flame-Tongue. After several weeks of politics and intrigue the Duke became more and more jaded and distant, he longed for battle and glory and simple politics bored him endlessly. The town’s economy was in constant decline and the Duke made a deal with some Druids of Sylvanus that would allow them to stay close to the city and deal taxfree with Daggerford, he hoped that this would aid the struggling economy. When a new Fighters guild moved into Daggerford the duke became hopeful that the city would find a way to fight back against the undead, but his growing anger and frustration had ignited something within the Flame-tongue. The fighters guild only lasted for a few days before the bullying and thuggery had made the town reach a boiling point, prompting the towns guard to arrest the entire guild and exiling them from Daggerford. All this culminated when the duke was confronted with the towns resident stage magician who had a particular interest in the Flame-tongue, as he attempted to steal the weapon it exploded in a massive fireball, nearly killing the wizard and immolating the throne room. The sword has possessed Maldwyn and turned him into a fire demon, forcing him to wreck havoc in the streets of Daggerford. Luckily though the aid of a group of Heroes, Daggerford was saved. The group managed to gather the aid of the Druid circle above Daggerford to summon a rain storm that would help quell the fires in the city. One hero, known as Dorian the Clairvoyant, managed to negotiate with the sentient sword, promising the sword his power and soul as it’s vessel, he took the sword from Maldwyn and managed to contain it’s power. The group then left for That-place-we-liked to destroy the sword to make sure no one else would feel the tempting and destructive power of the sword.